


Atlantic Rim

by nekros



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekros/pseuds/nekros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The chains have been broken but I am still searching for you.</em><br/>Being trapped is all Lapis has ever known, and here she was again in the same situation. With Malachite gone and the two Homeworld gems separated, what will become of the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Search Of

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a dream I had. It stuck with me through out the weeks and I really wanted to put it out there. Enjoy!
> 
> A special thanks to my friend [oddphilosiphies](http://oddphilosiphies.tumblr.com/) for coming up with the title name!

How long has it been? Time never mattered to the gem soldier. She had been out for days, lying on what the humans call a _beach_. Why didn't she just retreat to her gem? She simply chose not to. She fought against it. Regeneration and healing was important, but right now she had something that was top priority.

This wasn't the same beach she had arrived on before, the Crystal Gem's base was nowhere in sight. Not that she was ever familiar with Beach City. Homeworld was all Jasper had ever known. However, after fusing with Lapis Lazuli, she'd probably be seen as a disgrace.

The orange gem lay on the soft sand, gazing up at the sky. From there she could see Homeworld's galaxy. She missed it there, but she knew after failing her mission and fusing with another gem, that she could never return. Jasper felt completely lost. Empty. Before she held up this strong persona, a leader type. Now? Well, now she's just a shadow of her past self. Forced into being Malachite for so long took a toll on her mentally, so far as to say she's become damaged.

Even so with becoming so damaged. Jasper can't help but think where that blue gem went off to. They unfused, but then what? For Jasper it was all a blur. The orange gem rolled onto her side and watched the waves steadily roll into the next. Calming, in its own strange way despite being trapped on the bottom of the ocean. No one would be around at night, Jasper quietly hoped. She didn't want the humans to find her, but yet made no attempts to hide. That fusion really took a lot out of her.

After several tries to get on her feet, Jasper finally succeeds. Now was the real challenge. To find Lapis. 

The orange gem walked up the beach and onto the boardwalk. Everything was so foreign to her. Even though she wanted to stay hidden from humans, at this point she had no choice. She had no idea where she was and where to look for Lapis. Asking if anyone had seen her was the best option in Jasper’s mind.  

* * *

 “So you're saying an army's soldier took Lapis away?”

“Y-yes. That's what happened I, I swear!” The man Jasper had interrogated stammered. He was clearly frightened by the orange gem.

Jasper growled quietly. This didn't make it any easier. She thought Lapis would of been smart enough to not get caught. _Figures._ _That's all she does is get caught._ Jasper says to herself. “Take me to their base,” she commanded.

The man didn't respond. He was too overwhelmed with fear. 

“Now!” She raised her voice, clearly irritated. 

“Y-yes, right away! Let me… Let me just get my keys.” 

The soldier waited impatiently on the sidewalk. She watched the man rush inside of his house to fetch his keys. One more step closer to finding Lapis, or rather, _saving_ Lapis.

He ran out of his house, slamming the door in response. “Okay, just get into my truck and I'll bring you there.”

Jasper had no idea what a truck was, but she took a hint that it was a form of transportation. She opened the door to the truck and squeezed in. Clearly the truck's ceiling was too low for her, so she had to hunch down. The seat also was too far back, leaving her with no leg room. Human transportation was really inferior to Homeworld's.

The ride was uncomfortably quiet. Jasper wondered what the humans would want with Lapis anyway. She also wondered if it was going to be easy to get her back. To save her. Probably not.

* * *

 Darkness, that was all Lapis Lazuli saw. The ground she lay on was cold and damp. She wasn't underwater, no. A cage?

The blue gem shot up quickly and her eyes darted around the small enclosed room. Metal bars over the window and a glass wall in front of her. Where was she?

Carefully she climbed up the wall to peer outside. It was morning. She remembers clinging onto control. She had Malachite in control. Then, something happened. That _something_ she can't figure out. All she knew was the two broke from fusion. Jasper didn't retreat into her gem, but Lapis had for some time. When she was done recovering and regenerated, Lapis ended up in this cell. So, it makes a jumbled sense. Whoever was in charge of this place had took Lapis’ gemstone and brought her here, but why?

Lapis wanted to see Jasper again, but a part of the blue gem resents her. The way Jasper treated her, it was slightly rough and cruel. Jasper was only doing as she was ordered to do. If she wasn’t under orders, Lapis wonders how Jasper would treat her then. 

The blue gem climbed down from the small window. She wished she could break free from this prison. She sighed and sat down on the cold floor. She hugged her knees up to her chest and shut her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she was imprisoned like this.

* * *

 “This is it? _This_ is their base?” Jasper asked sounding unimpressed. She squeezed out of the truck and stood in front of the building Lapis was being held in. Suddenly it hits her. The weakness she tried to brush off all this time, it came crashing down at her all at once. Her balance and vision slowly deteriorated. Jasper looked back to see if the human who brought her here was still present, but the truck was already gone.

Compared to Homeworld, this army base was nothing. The building was quite long and built with brick. Stone walls with barbed wire surrounded the area. Turrets were lined up on the top of the walls and yes, they were all active. 

The orange gem slowly dragged on up the path leading to the gate. In her fuzzy mind, she wondered why the human who drove her here was so quick to leave. As she approached halfway up to the gate a startling alarm sounded. The noise shook Jasper out of her daze.

“INTRUDER ALERT! REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT!” The turrets on top of the stone walls aimed directly at Jasper. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body being shredded apart by bullets. The pain was unbearable but she held on to her physical form. Jasper fell forward and braced herself with her forearms.

Through the ringing in her ears she heard heavy footsteps. The turrets had stopped firing and returned to their stationary positions.

“Now, who might you be?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Brought Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper takes a small nap.

Pain. Pain, that was all Jasper knew. Her body protested and she felt herself slowly losing grasp of her physical form. What was happening to her? She couldn’t answer. Jasper weakly rolled onto her back and gazed up at the sky through blurred vision.

The officer standing above Jasper observed her with caution. He could recognize that she was alien-like just as the blue one was. He had no means to hurt Jasper, only to understand her. “Who are you and what did you come here for?”

Again, Jasper could not answer. She grunted and squeezed her eyes shut. The orange gem silently hoped that this human knew where Lapis was. She sensed no hostility with this human. With the rest of her strength, Jasper produced a projection of Lapis’ hand. She reached up and grasped the hand with her own. The moment she made contact with the projection, Jasper felt herself free of pain. Jasper had retreated back to her gem.

A poof of smoke and Jasper was gone. It wasn’t the first time the officer saw this; it happened to Lapis also. He bent over to pick up the orange gemstone and studied it. The edges were very sharp and threatened to cut whomever came into contact with it. The man carefully pocketed the gem and returned back inside the building.

* * *

 He had set down Jasper’s gemstone before going to check on Lapis. For now he would keep his findings of Jasper a secret from her.

Lapis remained on the cold floor, facing the wall. Her mind was empty, accepting her fate being trapped in the cell forever. From the thick walls she could hear a quiet rumble of thunder and shortly after, the calming trickle of rain. The blue gem wanted to be let outside to feel her only comfort; water.

“Lapis Lazuli.”

She was startled out of her trance. Lapis turned slowly to the direction of the voice. “Yes?” She questioned quietly.

The man unlocked the cell to allow himself inside. “It’s my duty to come and check on you throughout the day,” he explained firmly. “Is there anything I can get or do for you?”

Oddly generous. _Was this human serious?_ Lapis questioned. She knew better to just abide by the rules to make it easier. She also remembered Steven and how kind he was despite her trying to drown him. He even healed her gem. Lapis could never hurt his home planet or the people that inhabit it, not after what he did for her.

The blue gem stood up to gain common ground with the man. She wondered if he would fulfill her request. Lapis didn’t really have anything else to lose at this point. “Can I go outside?”

She wasn’t asking to leave. Wanting to go outside wasn’t an unusual request, but in this weather? “Very well. We’ll have you stay in the yard. Follow me and stay close.”

* * *

Dark skies provided shade throughout the whole yard. Occasionally lightning would cause brief brightness. It was the beginning of a beautiful storm. Lapis embraced the rain fully. She was in her element now.

Seemingly in her own world, Lapis wandered to the center of the yard. She began to dance, slow and fluid motions. She willed the water to swirl around her. Even though Lapis was a prisoner, in this moment she felt so free.

All the blue gem wanted to do was go outside in the rain. She wasn’t trying anything suspicious. The officer decided to leave her to her dancing. He wanted to see if Jasper was back. Clearly the two know each other.

* * *

Jasper rushed her regeneration process. She knew she should have took her time, being a quartz soldier after all. It should take Jasper at the shortest, two and a half weeks to come back; around four weeks for a full recovery.

The orange gem was sitting on the floor of what seems to be an office. Visibly she appeared fine. Her outfit was still the same, but she was feeling very weak. If Jasper ever left this place with Lapis, her priority would be to find a safe area to regenerate properly.

“Are you still in here?”

_Who was- Oh, the human._ Jasper rose to her feet and opened the door. She stayed quiet waiting to see what he wanted.

The man took no time to explain. He told her Lapis was in fact here. The only reason he _captured_ her was to study her, as she was not human. This was difficult however, as Lapis was being so withdrawn, he could not pry any information out of her.

“Would you like to see her?”

Jasper looked at him cautiously. “That depends. You’re not going to hold us here, are you?”

“No, once you two are ready, you can go.”

* * *

Lapis had stopped dancing and was sitting down in the rain. The water faintly reminded her of Malachite. _What would it feel like if we fused under different circumstances?_

She heard the heavy doors of the yard open up. It must of just been the officer coming to check on her, but when did he even leave? Lapis sighed and turned around, immediately her breath hitched. Blue eyes locked with yellow ones, both filled with mixed emotions.

Neither one of them had said a word. Silence and tension hung heavy in the air. They weren’t alone on this planet anymore and secretly, that brought them both comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone who reads this, really it makes me glad people read my stuff.


End file.
